<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by DarkAliceLilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045517">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith'>DarkAliceLilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel safe around you,” Lorenzo confessed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="https://shadowhunterschallenges.tumblr.com/">Shadowhunterschallenge</a> Rare, Obscure and Crack ship challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight shone through the window in Lorenzo’s bedroom, casting a glow on the two men currently on the bed. Lorenzo was lying on his stomach, still fast asleep and snoring softly. Underhill lay beside him, gently running his fingers through Lorenzo’s hair.</p><p>This thing between them had started months ago, but they had yet to put a name to it. They spent time talking and getting to know one another, gone on a few dates, and even slept together, but the topic of what they were never really came up. </p><p>Underhill sighed softly and brushed a few strands of hair out of Lorenzo’s face, his fingers moving down to brush along the man’s cheek. As much as he would like to know what they were, Underhill had to admit that he was just fine with how things were between them. He had someone he felt close to, someone he wanted to spend time with, someone he was always eager to see at the end of the day and that someone seemed to feel the same way about him.</p><p>As he watched Lorenzo sleep, a golden shimmer appeared over Lorenzo’s skin and slowly, the warlock’s glamour fell, revealing scales all over his body. Underhill lay there in shock. While he knew what Lorenzo’s warlock mark was, he hadn’t seen it until now. Hesitantly, he reached out, running his fingers along Lorenzo’s shoulder. Despite the changed appearance, his skin felt no different than when he was running his hands over him the previous night. </p><p>His hand slowly trailed Lorenzo’s back, along his side and back up towards his shoulder Lorenzo let out a soft sigh and blinked his eyes open, smiling at Underhill. Underhill’s hand paused, feeling a smile tug as his own lips. </p><p>“Good morning,” Lorenzo said. He sat up and stretched, his glamour falling back in place much to Underhill’s disappointment. “Something wrong, Andrew?”</p><p>“Your mark,” Underhill answered, reaching out to touch Lorenzo again, his hand on the warlock’s chest. </p><p>Lorenzo frowned, looking a little scared. “You don’t like it?”</p><p>“I was just surprised to see it,” Underhill said, scooting closer to Lorenzo. “I haven’t seen it until now.”</p><p>“I feel safe around you,” Lorenzo confessed, looking away from Underhill. “It’s a feeling I never thought I’d have around a shadowhunter, but I trust you and I feel safe around you. I can keep it up if you would prefer.”</p><p>“Don’t,” Underhill said, touching Lorenzo’s chin and making him look at him once more. “I’m glad you trust me enough to let me see it and you don’t have to keep your glamour up around me if you don’t want to.” He leaned forward and kissed him, feeling Lorenzo’s arms move around him. They kissed for a moment before saying, “I know this is new for both of us, but I really like you, Lorenzo, and I don’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable around me.”</p><p>Lorenzo smiled, touching Underhill’s cheek. “There’s a party I’m going to this weekend, I want you to come with me, as my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Really?” Underhill asked, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. </p><p>Lorenzo nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>Underhill smiled. “I’ll take the time off,” He said, then he was kissing Lorenzo again, the warlock pulling him back down towards the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>